


When It Rains, It Pours.

by Overpaidwarlock



Category: Shadowhunters, malec - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, I needed to get this out of my head, Kisses, M/M, Malec, New York, New York Shadowhunter Institute, Romantic Fluff, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunters tv malec, Softness, Warlock Magnus Bane, Wet rain kisses, Worried Alec, rainy kisses, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overpaidwarlock/pseuds/Overpaidwarlock
Summary: Alec and Magnus were seperated during the fight with Valentine. Alec is waiting for Magnus at the institute like they promised, but there's no sign of Magnus. A worried Alec heads outside in the rain...you can guess the rest.





	When It Rains, It Pours.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd. I needed to get it out of my head. It's just something soft and fluffy that has been in my head for ages now, I've needed it to happen so I wrote it down. I've also had Fleurie's song 'Hurricane' on repeat a lot so that's what inspired this. 
> 
> I'm sorry.

It had been a few hours since the end of war between Valentine, the Downworld and the Shadowhunters, and Alec was waiting for Magnus back at the Institute. He'd been debriefing the Shadowhunters that had remained behind to keep the institute on lockdown. He and Magnus had been separated. They had promised each other they'd see each other back at the Institute. If they made it through. It had started to rain outside. He was getting worried.

Alec exited the institute and waited under the arch of the entrance, so he could see Magnus arrive. The rain was really coming down now. Soaking the ground and the trees surrounding the area.

He paced up and down, breath hitching. _Where is he?_

 

A rustle through the grass had Alec look up, face hopeful. _Magnus_.

 

Magnus stood there looking at Alec, heart beating so fast. He made it.

 

Magnus began walking toward him, and Alec ran down the steps of the Institute. They ran toward one another, feet fast, paces long, closer and closer until their lips met, locking together like puzzle pieces. The kiss was hard, passionate, desperate.

 

They could feel the rain soaking their cheeks, washing away the tears of relief.

Alec grabbed Magnus and pulled him closer, his eyes closed, tongue roaming inside Magnus' mouth. Tasting him. Savouring him. Remembering him.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders, holding close, deepening the kiss. They were soaking wet, both of them, Alec's hair was stuck to his forehead, rain water falling from the ends. He didn't care.

 

They had both never felt so much happiness until this very moment.

Alec pulled away, foreheads touching, he raised his hand to Magnus's cheek, caressing his face as if searching to make sure he was really stood in front of him.

 

"You came back to me," Alec breathed.

 

Magnus smiled. "Of course I did. Like you said once; we always find our way back to each other." 

Alec smiled and let out a breath of contentment. He lowered his hand and kissed Magnus one more time, lightly, Magnus accepted the kiss and sighed a breath of relief. They turned and walked back to the institute, hand in hand. Together.


End file.
